sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jared's Characters Quotes
Mei Ling’s Quotes: “Welcome to Mei Ling’s! You come, you see, you buy!” “Sorry, that sold out.” “No sale! Need more money.” “This on sale, buy now!” “Your break, you buy! That is rule.” “Whooooh yaahhhhh!” (Mei Ling kicks burglars out of her store.) “Calm panda, patient crane!” (Mei Ling doing crane style kung fu) “Out of Mei Ling’s shop!” “Mei Ling take the payment for damages, on fool’s hide!” “Oh dear, now time to tidy up.” “Clean shop is successful shop!” “No, get away! Leave now!” (Mei Ling trying to warn someone of her ‘monster’ side.) “For your safety, leave!” “GRRRRROOOWWL.” (Her inner ‘beast’ is unleashed.) "I no monster." “Must…calm down…find balance.” “I need to meditate, yes.” “Sold! Thank you for shopping Mei Ling’s!'' Ophelia’s Quotes: “Yes? What do you want?” (Ophelia's 'unit response' quote.) “Now class, please open your textbook to chapter ****** at page ***.” (Ophelia teaching at college.) “We need to talk about today’s test, your score was rather concerning.” (Ophelia after grading tests.) “You did excellent on your test today, I’m so proud of you!” (Ophelia congradulating one of her students.) “If you need help with anything, don’t hesitate to constant me via Email, or speak with me after class.” “Hello Wade, I’m home!” (Wade being her ‘adopted’ experiment child, Project W that she took from the army.) “Do you need help with your science homework, dear? That sort of thing is right up my alley.” “We’re having takeout tonight because your mother’s too lazy to cook.” (Ophelia joking with Project W.) “What is it you crazy loon?” (Ophelia speaking to Amanda.) “Spagonia would be NOTHING without my country, the Spagonian and Solarian Republic was inspired by the Helas republic. Therefore, Spagonia is secondary to Apotos in every conceivable way.” Ophelia's combat quotes: “I will crush you under my giant pink slipper!” “You think you can hide from me? Now the game is fox and mouse!” “I will stomp you until you’re nothing more than protoplasm!” “Oh please, you honestly think you can match wits with me?” “Ouch! That hurt!” (Ophelia says before backhanding someone in a comeback attack.) “Ohhhhh, if you DARE ruin my hair, so help me!” "Why you little cretion! You'll be lucky if you have all your bones intact after I'm done with you!" "I will end you!" "I will grind your bones, to make fertilizer for my biosphere!" "Alright, alright! I surrender! Just stop!" "No! Don't harm the boy, I surrender! Just keep him out of this!" "Time to go!" (Ophelia retreating.) "We've done our part here, now let's leave while we still can!" Grief's Quotes: "Fe Fi Fo Fum, bitches!" (Grief's catchphraze.) "Sup." (Grief's "unit response quote.) "I'm the big bad baron, heh, say that fives times fast." "Hey kids, watch your old man kick all these so called 'hero's butts!" (Grief to his children.) "You're dead meat, you hear me?" "Attack! Attack! Attack!" (Grief given a attack order.) "Follow me to victory!" "With my help, we will CRUSH them!" (Grief rallying his soldiers.) "How many times do I have to say this Scylla? Get out of my city!" (Dexters Lab refernce.) "Oh shit, oh shit!" (Grief about to get hit.) "Fuck! That hurt!" (Grief being damaged.) "Time to go!" (Grief retreating.) "You heard me, I order you to fall back! Now do it!" (Grief ordering his soldiers to retreat.) "Hold the fucking line!" (Grief ordering his soldiers to hold the line.) Category:Stories